Mission Fanfiction
by Lara Timquogni
Summary: Ce que les personnages de FMA pensent de nos fics.


**Ceci n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction, j'emprunte les personnages pour faire passer certaines idées, ainsi que des coups de gueule sur des trucs qui m'horripilent sur fanfiction.**

**De même, j'utilise un style que je n'aime pas vraiment : l'intrusion de l'auteur dans le manga. Pour ceux qui en écrivent, essayez de rester crédible, c'est du moins ce que j'ai essayé de faire ici. Je n'ai volontairement pas parlé de notre monde, sauf à partir d'un certain moment, ni de Word.**

**Désolée si j'en blesse certains, mais fallait que je fasse passer un message.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Mission Fanfiction**

Tout semblait normal au QG de Central City en ce doux matin d'été. Dans les bureaux de l'équipe du Colonel Mustang, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, en attendant que le lieutenant Hawkeye amène le travail du jour. Les hommes de Mustang, y compris Mustang lui-même soupirait d'avance d'ennui face au travail routinier et dénué de tout intérêt qui les attendait.

Quand enfin, la blonde de la bande entra dans le bureau, elle traînait derrière elle un chariot contenant six cartons. Nos allergiques au travail de bureau pâlirent en voyant le travail qui les attendait, mais ils reprirent vite leurs couleurs en voyant une autre blonde arriver poussant le chariot que Riza tirait.

- Bon, fit le lieutenant, les gars, on nous a confié une mission un peu particulière aujourd'hui. Voici notre commanditaire, Lara, qui va vous expliquer en quoi cette mission consiste.

- Bonjour tout le monde, salua ladite Lara. Je viens d'un pays où votre histoire à tous est très connue. Certaines personnes vous aiment tellement qu'elles ont écrit ce que l'on appelle des fanfictions : ce sont des histoires dérivant de la vôtre mais à la sauce de leurs auteurs qui sont vos fans. Nous pouvons publier nos histoires afin de partager ce qui nous a plu ou non, ainsi que ce qui nous plairait qu'il arrive par la suite. Mais nous ne gagnons pas d'argent. J'aimerais vous montrer un échantillon de ce qui s'écrit sur vous. Votre mission consiste donc à lire ces fanfictions – qui sont dans les cartons – et à donner votre opinion dessus.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration plutôt surprenante, chacun emmagasinait les informations, croyant à un canular, tant la mission était surprenante mais intéressante. Nos deux dragueurs de service en profitèrent aussi pour examiner leur commanditaire de la tête aux pieds. Si ce n'était la différence dans les traits, on aurait pu la prendre pour la sœur jumelle de leur lieutenant : même taille, même morphologie, même couleur de cheveux, même couleur des yeux,…. La ressemblance était frappante mais s'arrêtait là. Lara portait un débardeur violet et un jupon noir, ainsi que des ballerines assorties au jupon. Ses cheveux lâchés cascadaient sur ses épaules, des lunettes reposaient sur son nez et elle portait en guise de bijoux de simples perles aux oreilles.

- N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous pensez de ces fanfictions, reprit la jeune blonde, je prendrai tout en note et communiquerai le tout à mes camarades auteurs.

Chacun s'empara d'un carton et s'assit à son bureau, ne tardant pas à se plonger dans leur lecture. Le Colonel Mustang, disposant du plus grand bureau, y fit une place afin que Lara puisse y écrire.

Très vite, les premières réactions se firent entendre. Ce fut Fuery qui ouvrit le bal :

- Euh, les histoires sont publiées telles quelles ou elles sont relues et corrigées avant ?

- Non, elles sont publiées comme ça, répondit l'auteur. Les auteurs peuvent faire appel à un autre auteur pour relire et corriger ses chapitres. On appelle ce rôle bêta-lecteur. Je suis moi-même bêta-lectrice et ma propre bêta est exigeante au niveau de la grammaire. Nous avons également une fonction, lorsque nous écrivons, qui nous permet de nous corriger automatiquement ou au moins de nous souligner les mots incorrects.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Kain, certains auteurs doivent ignorer ces systèmes de corrections quand on voit cinq fautes dès la première ligne.

- Je sais, ça fait peur.

- Lara, demanda Falman, quel âge les auteurs ont-ils à peu près ?

- Eh bien, les extrema sont 12 et 31 ans, je crois. Mais je ne connais pas les âges de tous les auteurs. Ce sont essentiellement des lycéens et des étudiants qui écrivent.

- Pourtant à douze ans, on est censés maîtriser notre langue, non ? répliqua l'encyclopédie humaine.

- Oui, mais certaines personnes sont dyslexiques, mais je ne pense pas que tous ceux qui font autant de fautes soient dans ce cas-là.

- Pourtant, intervint le beau brun de la bande, la maîtrise de la langue est un facteur essentiel pour la vie active. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut négliger ça !

- Je pense que les professeurs ne mettent pas assez en avant l'importance de la maîtrise de la langue dès l'école, répondit leur commanditaire.

Chacun reprit sa lecture ou son écriture dans un silence quasi religieux. Puis Roy devint subitement pâle.

- Moi… avec Ed… ?

- Oui, je sais, c'est surprenant. Mais l'homosexualité est quelque chose de très courant dans mon pays. Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels mais je n'ai jamais rien pu écrire sur des couples homme/homme ou femme/femme.

- Pourtant, l'auteur de cette histoire est une certaine Lara Timquogni…, reprit Roy avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah, nuance, je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire, je l'ai seulement traduite. C'est ma meilleure amie qui m'en a parlé, et j'ai voulu traduire pour travailler mon anglais.

- Enfin, quand même, Ed et moi….

- L'imagination de certaines adolescentes travaillées par leurs hormones est très fertile. On tombe parfois sur des couples vraiment incongrus, comme Armstrong et Archer.

Un silence perplexe prit place un instant puis un éclat de rire général envahit la pièce.

- Dans la série des couples incongrus, j'en ai un autre, fit Breda lorsque le silence eut reprit sa place. Le lieutenant Hawkeye et Alphonse Elric…

- Non, mais ça va pas !!!!? s'insurgea la concernée. Ce serait de la pédophilie !!!

- Calmez-vous, lieutenant, lui intima Roy. Nous savons tous ici que vous aimez bien les deux frères, mais vos relations sont platoniques.

Riza fut soulagée de voir que son supérieur la connaissait aussi bien.

- En parlant de vous deux, intervint Havoc, les trois histoires que j'ai lues jusqu'ici ne parlaient que de vous, mais en couple…

Tandis que les interpelés rougissaient, l'incruste vola à leur secours :

- Un amour impossible fait toujours rêver. Le royai – c'est le nom de votre couple – est un de mes thèmes préférés, car très probable vu vos âges respectifs. Mais les relations amoureuses sont mal vues au travail, c'est pourquoi votre couple est un des favoris. Sans compter que vous êtes souvent vus ensemble au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, au retour de la pause du déjeuner, la lecture reprit.

- Euh, comment ça se fait qu'on soit dans un lycée et dans un monde qui n'est visiblement pas le nôtre ? demanda Roy.

- Les histoires dans notre monde sont aussi monnaie courante, car les auteurs aiment à imaginer ce que donnerait votre personne dans un contexte différent. Et c'est très souvent un lycée, un internat ou une université, car, comme je l'ai dit, la plupart des auteurs sont lycéens ou étudiants.

- Lara ? demanda Falman.

- Oui ?

- Existe-t-il des règles en matière de littérature dans votre monde ?

- Oui, et elles ne sont pas très compliquées. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce code de gras, d'italique, de symboles qui encadrent une phrase.

- J'ai vu ça aussi pour la première histoire que j'ai lue, enchérit Fuery, mais je pensais que vos règles de littérature étaient ainsi faites.

- A vrai dire, il faut faire preuve d'inspiration pour distinguer l'action et les descriptions, les paroles et les pensées. Mais la littérature de mon pays fournit suffisamment d'exemples pour retenir les règles. Personnellement, je ne lis plus ces histoires rédigées avec des codes propres à l'auteur, car chaque code dépend de l'auteur et ça demande une gymnastique de l'esprit particulièrement fatigante pour comprendre l'histoire. Ces règles sont là pour que l'on ait tous le même code, mais rares sont ceux qui les respectent.

Lara fut interrompue dans sa tirade par un blond en sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Havoc ? demanda Riza.

- J'ai une relation stable avec une fille canon dans cette histoire, mais cette fille n'est pas réelle !!! expliqua-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? fit Roy.

- Mais Fuery n'a pas de sœur !! geignit le blondinet.

- Mais si, j'en ai une ! répliqua l'intéressé.

Havoc releva illico la tête et demanda sans tarder :

- Elle s'appelle comment ?

- Samantha. Pourquoi ?

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Havoc se retrouva devant le bureau du petit brun à lunettes, des étoiles dans les yeux, le priant de lui permettre de rencontrer sa sœur, qui était un vrai canon, si on croit l'auteur de l'histoire. Pendant ce temps, Hawkeye s'approcha de Lara et lui chuchota :

- Tu as fait exprès de mettre cette histoire dans son carton, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment avez-vous deviné ? fit l'interpelée, une auréole vissée au crâne.

Sur ces faits, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un duo de blonds bien connus des lecteurs de FMA. Enfin, l'un des blonds est une armure, mais bon, c'est un blond quand même !

- 'Lut Colonel Casse-pieds ! Je suis venu vous remettre mon dernier rapport !

Tout en disant cela, Edward s'était approché rapidement du bureau pour y poser – enfin, lancer serait plus approprié – ledit document pour s'éloigner tout aussi rapidement.

- Stop ! fit celui qui avait reçu le dossier. Lisez-moi ça !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Alphonse.

- Posez pas de questions et lisez ! ordonna Mustang.

Après quelques minutes, Ed rougit, pâlit puis verdit, Al trembla de toutes les pièces de son armure tout en s'éloignant lentement mais sûrement de son frère tandis que Roy affichait un sourire carnassier derrière ses mains croisées.

-Mais… mais c'est quoi, ces conneries ?! s'écria le greffé métallique. Qui est l'imposteur qui vous a remis ce rapport ? Et c'est qui, elle ?

Alors qu'il pointait du doigt la jeune blonde qui le regardait d'un air goguenard, Roy fit les présentations et expliqua la situation.

- Je sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou affolé que ce ne soit que le fruit d'une imagination douteuse. N'est-ce pas, Al ? Al ? Al ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à tenter de te cacher derrière Breda ?

- Je me méfie maintenant que je connais tes penchants, Ed !

- Mais t'es trop con ! On vient de te dire que c'était faux ! s'écria le blondinet. Et tu sais très bien que je suis amoureux de Wi…

Le jeune alchimiste d'état s'arrêta net dans son élan en réalisant ce qu'il avait crié devant le pire enquiquineur de tout Amestris. Mais c'était trop tard.

- Ahah ! s'esclaffa Breda. Il a fini par l'avouer ! Par ici la monnaie !

Pendant que les perdants donnaient à contrecœur le fruit du pari au gagnant, l'aîné des Elric se mit à bouder tandis que son cadet retournait à sa place d'origine. Mais ils se détendirent quand ils entendirent le colonel s'adresser à la blonde à lunettes.

- Dis-moi, Lara, t'as pas honte d'écrire ça, alors que je ne suis absolument pas comme ça ?

- Hein ? Vous parlez de quelle histoire ?

- « La Perle Rare ».

- Oups. Euh… c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite, je venais juste de découvrir votre histoire et mes hormones me travaillaient pas mal à cette époque. Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes un vrai sex-symbol pour un bon nombre de lectrices.

Après avoir entendu la dernière phrase, Roy rangea ses gants qu'il avait sorti au début de l'explication de la blonde gênée.

Vers la fin de la journée, les cartons étaient vides, chacun finissait de lire une histoire, y compris les frères férus d'alchimie. Alors que ces derniers étaient chacun plongés dans une fanfiction de Galilab, Edward s'arrêta net, se releva brusquement et cria à Lara :

- Il est où cet auteur, que j'aille lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas les yeux bleus !!!!!

- Du calme, du calme, Ed ! lui suggéra la demoiselle, pas rassurée d'avoir un automail transmuté en lame aiguisée sous le menton alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Le mec en question, qui est mon meilleur ami au passage, s'est bien fait remonter les bretelles par les autres auteurs.

Après cinq longues secondes de réflexion, Ed retransmuta son automail pendant que Lara soupira de soulagement. Mais le répit fut de courte durée, car Al tomba de sa chaise dans un grand bruit métallique, le dossier qu'il tenait atterrissant au milieu de la pièce. Alors que Roy et Riza s'approchaient de l'objet volant identifié, Al partit ventre à terre. Au bout de quelques lignes de lecture, ils s'emparèrent de leurs armes respectives, puis s'élancèrent à la poursuite du fuyard. Ed et Lara s'approchèrent à leur tour de l'histoire en question, la page du litige toujours en évidence. Titre de la fanfiction : Scènes de ménage. Scène : Sondage, n°9…

**FIN**

**Vous n'êtes pas obligés de reviewer, et j'accepte les critiques même méchantes, car je sais que je peux en avoir vexé certains.**

**Ah, une dernière chose : les yeux onyx sont plutôt ceux d'Ed ou de Riza, absolument pas ceux de Roy !!!!!!**


End file.
